Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Frankenstrike
Frankenstrike, formerly known as Benvicktor, is a Transylian from planet Anur Transyl. In Jace 10 he is named Frankenbolt. Powers and Abilities Frankenstrike can generate green electricity (which is purple for native Transylians) and manipulate the resulting energy to attack enemies, or adhere himself to metal through electromagnetism. He also possesses enhanced strength and intelligence. Frakenstrike has two conductor coils on his back which can generate the electricity. He also has a power pack on his back. In John Smith 10, he can release a cord from his back, which allows him to interface with technology. Appearance Frankenstrike is a strange humanoid alien resembling Frankenstein's Monster, with big, bulky conductors on his back, and his chest and arms are covered in bolts. In most series, he often wears dark pants. In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he looks like his original series self, but his Infinimatrix symbol is on his chest and is recolored. His hair is a little shorter and his gloves, belt, the bottom of his boots, and the left conductor on his back are green. ]] In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he has his Omniverse appearance, but with his original series head and facial features. He no longer has stitches, and his body is the same color as his Ultimate Alien self. His Codontrix symbol is on his chest instead of the left of it. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, 17-year old Ben as Frankenstrike has his original series appearance, but his Omnitrix symbol is on his chest and recolored. As for 11-year old Ben, he has his Ultimate Alien appearance, but he has no diods on his body. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, with several changes. The first is his hair, which is reminiscent of his original series mullet. He has more scars and stitches on his body. His teeth have become sharper, but they do not bear out anymore. His gauntlets are black with green stripes, and he does not have bolts on his elbows. His pants also include green stripes. The Omnimatrix IV symbol is now on his left pectoral, with more vein-like scars surrounding it. In Ben 10: Unbound , 16 year old Ben as Frankenstrike has his ''Ultimate Alien appearance but shorter hair, Omniverse skin tone and gloves are black with green stripes. He has stiches and scars like in Omniverse and he is buffer. 11 year old Ben as Frankenstrike has original series appearance but green eyes, recolored Omnitrix and Ultimate Alien skin tone. Ben 10: Unbound *Return of a Hero: Part 2 (first appearance) Ben 10: Aliens He is confirmed to appear with his OV look but his Powermatrix is on his chest The Aliens He is a doctor. Ben 10: Alien Generation He is set to appear in Season 4 Ben 10: The Omniwars Frankenstrike first appears in We The Conquerors to fight Lord Transyl. He is voiced by David Kaye. Terry 12 He was scanned from Dr. Viktor in Terry 12: The Ghost King. Appearances *Terry 12,000: Part 2 (by Terry) Ben 10,000 Rises In BTKR, Benvicktor has longer hair and a metallic plate on his chin. Appearances *The Plutonian Revolt, Part 1 John Smith 10 Benvicktor was unlocked when John scanned Vicktor in Vicktor: The Spoils (John Smith 10). His name in the story is Vicktor Stein. Appearances By Alternate Future John *Back With a Vengeance (John Smith 10) (first appearance) (used by Alternate Future John) By John *Eye of the Beholder (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Shocksquatch) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) (by clone 3) By Kevin *Inspector Number 13 (John Smith 10) *It's Not Easy Being Gwen (John Smith 10) *The Widening Gyre (John Smith 10) *A Knight to Remember (John Smith 10) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle By John *Inferno (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Deep (John Smith 10) *The Clone Wars (John Smith 10) *Crystal Mercenaries (episode) *Metal John (episode) By Ultimate John *Ultimate John (episode) By Metal John *Justice Distant Worlds By Ahmad *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 (first re-appearance) Phantom Watch By Warmatrix Drone *Darkness and Power (first re-appearance) By Vilgax *Unlimited Power (John Smith 10) By Bioids *The Final Battle Part 1 (John Smith 10) (used by Bioids) Spacewalker *Monster of the Earth (first re-appearance) Kingdom Hearts By Larxene *Halloween Town (first re-appearance) *Revenge of Darkness By Kairi *Fading into Darkness (unintentional transformation; intended alien was Granodite) By John *Battle of 1000 Heartless Part 2 *Replica Program Omniverse By Intellectuary * Evil Gathering (first re-appearance) John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Vicktor Stein first appears as an enemy in the Northern Crater. Appearances In Wild *Down, Down, Down Den 10: Prototrix Adventures He looks exactly the same in OS,but with darker skin.And he has a new name,Frankenvictor. Ben 10: Omni-Force Frankenstrike is still called Benvicktor in the series. Ben first used him to fight-off some of Animo's mutated grasshoppers and flies in Heatblazed, Part 1. Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Frankenstrike's costume has gotten darker. Voice: Michael Dorn Appearances *TBA Bryce Bowman: Origins Frankenstrike goes by a new name: Vicktor Strike. He does not wear the Omnitrix. Appearances *Friend of My Enemy Reo 19 *The Music of the Whampire (Cameo) *Jax 10 and Reo 19: Forces Combined Ben 10 - Legacy Revealed Has its OV appearance, only with bigger eyes, and gloves. Larger hair. * Gwen cancels her college Ahmad 20 *Shadows of Anur (By Old Ahmad) Appearances Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *The Hero and the Huntsman (first reappearance) *Forever Stealing *Quest to Conquer Ben 10: The Omniwars *We The Conquerors (first re-appearance) *The Bride of Viktor Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Unknown Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse By 17-year old Ben Unknown By 11-year old Ben Unknown Mark 10 *Templer Tech *Argit for Prsident *Jumpstart *Time Rampage *Spellbound *Virus *Man and Ape *Warfare *Madness Among us *Zombieworld (By Benzarro) *Foul Play (By Ben) *Ra God of Destruction *Nuclear *The Fallen (By Ben) *Invasion (By Ben) *Scattered Dimensions Gallery Benvicktor.jpg|Frankenstrike in the original series Benvicktormove.gif Ultimate alien ben vicktor.png envicktor.jpg 236px-Benvicktor.png bennvictor.png Picture.jpg|Omniverse Frankenstrike drawn by rayhaan telvis Dennis as Denvicktor.jpg|Frankenvictor Thunderstein.png|In Rory 15 and he is called Thunderstein bvom.png|Frankenstrike (possibly) in Omniverse Dr victor.png|Bryce as Vicktor Strike in BBO Frankenstrike BTUP.png|Frankenstrike in Ben 10: Ultimate Power Benvictor_UA.PNG|In Ultimate Alien Franken.png|In The Incredible Ned Frankeny.png BTDW Frankenstrike.png|Frakenstrike in BTDW BTE Frankenstrike.png|Frankenstrike in BTE Frankenstrike, Bry.png|Frankenstrike. Credit: Oprah Frankenstrike.jpeg UnboundYoungFrankenstrike.png|11 year old Ben as Frankenstrike in Unbound. BTANSfrankenstrike.PNG|in BTANS (25).png|Ben 71 as Frankenstrike. Frankenstrike (61).png Frankenstrike (63).png